This invention relates to a display card, conventionally containing article pricing information thereon, which is mountable on a price rail of a store display case, grocer's shelf, dairy case, display stand, or the like.
Heretofore, shelf pricing displays have included dangling "attention getting" portions which extend from or are joined to the bottom edge of such a device. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,328, issued Nov. 27, 1973, to Mr. O. Tanney. Unfortunately, in this arrangement the shape of the individual pricing rail portion on which a support portion or header of the device is mounted may control, or at least provide undesirable input to, the curvilinear shape of a rib or other bridging portion between the header and dangling portion.